The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image by electrophotography.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, which is capable of forming an image by electrophotography is known. The image forming apparatus forms a toner image on an image conveying portion such as an intermediate transfer belt. For example, the intermediate transfer belt includes a base layer portion and a surface layer portion. For example, the base layer portion is formed of a thermoplastic resin, and, as the surface layer portion, a thermosetting resin which is a surface layer material is coated on the base layer portion. As a method for coating the surface layer material onto the intermediate transfer belt, a dipping method or a ring coating method is known.
In such an image forming apparatus, toner is supplied from a developing device to an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum. Accordingly, the toner adheres to an electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrier, whereby the electrostatic latent image is developed. For example, the toner contained within the developing device is conveyed so as to be circulated within the developing device by a conveying member such as an agitating screw, and is also charged by agitation. Then, the toner within the developing device is supplied to the image carrier by a developing roller provided along a direction of conveyance of the toner by the conveying member.¥